Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Near real-time delivery of packetized data over a network using a connectionless packet network service such as the Internet Protocol (IP) may be important for applications that may have multimedia and/or location-based capabilities. Applications having multimedia and/or location-based capabilities may require real-time or substantially simultaneous delivery of packetized data. For example, packetized data for a multimedia application may include packetized video and audio data. In some examples, the packetized video and audio data may need to arrive at a destination at approximately the same time to have the video match the audio when used by the multimedia capable application. Near real-time delivery may be difficult in a network environment such as the Internet where packetized data may be forwarded via separate routes and/or through various networks to reach a destination.